This invention relates generally to bags made from a sheet of thin pliable plastic, particularly for packaging produce such as grapes. Such prior art bags are slit for the purpose of allowing air to circulate into the bag for ventilation of the produce packed therein, and also to enable ready expansion and conformity to the produce.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art, such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,606, now expired. U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,606 shows a bag of the type described herein and having two facing panels or walls. One panel has slits therein and the other panel is solid; that is, there are no slits in said other panel. The slits in the one panel are formed in parallel rows and with the slits in each row being longitudinally spaced from one another. The slits in alternate rows are aligned in a direction transversely of the slits; and the slits in adjacent rows are offset from one another. The slits in the panel enable the panel to stretch to conform closely to the contained produce and to permit the ventilation of the produce. The unslitted panel functions to limit the stretching of the slitted panel as well as the stretching of the overall bag, all as is described in detail in said prior art.
A principal purpose of the present invention is to improve structure of bags such as disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,606 to provide a strong bag, utilizing of the same type of plastic sheet or film, while permitting maximum ventilation to all the produce in the bag.